Season Summary
As the game began both tribes worked hard to form a shelter and get to know each other as a group. On Apophis, German quickly took a leadership role in helping create a place for their tribe to sleep. Fearing a tribe of 5 girls and 4 guys, Clark feared an all girl alliance and quickly began gathering the guys together to make a guy's alliance and try to pull Cassy in. Cassy wasn't sure of the alliance because a lot of the players were weirded out by Qi because of his dramatic behavior. On Hathor Gustavo, Van, Rose, Kurt, and Jerry made an alliance so they could control the votes at least until a swap. Janey noticed the 5 talking together the next day and told the remaining players on her tribe about the 'meeting' they had. Noah immediately crushed on Rose during the first couple days and decided to tell Chanel that Janie had spied on them and that even if there was a 5 person alliance, to try to keep him safe as long as possible. Apophis lost the immunity challenge. Cassy had volunteered to do the final part of the puzzle during the challenge and ultimately failed. Cassy went to all of the guys except for Qi and lobbyed to get votes for him to go but failed and was voted out 8-1. On Apophis, after losing a member, Qi tried lightening the mood and accidentally outed the guys alliance in a way to show dominance over the girls. Clark becoming paranoid began talking to individuals one on one in hopes of creating bonds quickly enough to maintain safety in case of another loss. On Hathor Kellie and Janie instantly became outcasted because of poor preformance in the first challenge and not actively trying to be social with the other players. Apophis lost the immunity challenge again. Qi rallyed for German to go because he was an easy big target that could get through the game very easily but ultimately Qi was voted out 5-3 with Clark and Britney voting with Qi as well. On Apophis Chanel approached Mason and German about a new majority alliance in addition to Connie. Clark found the idol and began feeling comfortable with his tribe for once and not nervous about being voted out. on Hathor Noah approached Kellie about their position in the tribe, they made a plan to throw Janie under the bus the first chance they got and to move on from there. Apophis once again lost the immunity challenge. Clark talked with everyone and once again targeted German, this time threatening to use his idol on himself, didn't end up playing it and was voted out 5-2. On Apophis Britney know she was next to go looked for the idol figuring since Clark didn't play his, he didn't have one. On Hathor Janie began to complain about excessive headaches and not feeling well due to the climate. Apophis lost immunity challenge again and voted out Britney 5-1. On new Apophis tribe consists of Kellie, Penny, Van, Noah, German, Jerry, and Mason. On new Hathor tribe consists of Kurt, Rose, Mary, Connie, Gustavo, Chanel, and Janie. On Apophis Kellie immediately noticed Noah talking to others and getting closer to them and was jealous. On Hathor Kurt approached original Apophis memebers for a new alliance with himself with them and made an easy majority. Hathor lost their first immunity challenge. Kurt pushed for Janie to go as they weren't ever together on their original tribe and after Kurt approached Rose to try to get her vote, Rose told Janie what Kurt had done. Janie voted out 4-3. On Apophis Penny quickly became confrontational with Jerry and Noah for wanting to work with the newer tribe mates. Penny then went to the rest of the tribe who she wasn't originally with, and attempted to get them all together in a group. On Hathor Mary didn't agree with Kurt on how the tribe should be run and caused a battle between the two. Gustavo found the Hathor idol. Apophis lost immunity and voted Penny out 4-3 due to her preformance in challenges. Everyone joined together and feasted at a picnic. During the picnic Mason found an idol clue in a napkin he had picked up. All the original Apophis members regrouped in addition to Noah and Kellie who felt outcasted by their original tribe. Van won immunity. Original Apophis plus Kellie and Noah decided to tie the vote in case an idol was used. Original Apophis voting Kurt, Kellie/Noah voting Rose. After the vote tied 5-5-2 Kellie and Noah changed their votes to Kurt and Kurt was voted out 6-4. After Kellie voted with the Apophis alliance she attempted to go back to her original group who quickly rejected her. Rose went on to become closer with original Apophis. Van won immunity for the second time in a row. Original Apophis voted Kellie and original Hathor voted Rose due to her turning her back on them. Kellie was voted out 6-5. Noah made the other distrust Rose but stealing food and then hiding it in Rose’s personal item and then Revealing to the Tribe that Rose has been hoarding food. They decided they would turn back on Rose for being shady towards both sides. Van won immunity for a third time in a row. Rose was voted out 6-4. Mason found his second idol and Gustavo made a deal with Chanel that regardless of the side that they were on they would give each other information from each side. Jerry won immunity. Because Van had lost the challenge and he had won 3 in a row Apophis wanted to vote him out that round. Van voted out 5-4. Noah had confided in Mary that he was the one that Framed Rose to gain Mary’s trust. Mary then told her alliance about his evil deed. Mason won immunity. Noah voted Mary after she had betrayed him but was voted out 7-1. German wanted to make a move on Mary. Talked to Chanel about making the big move but what he didn’t realize was that Chanel, Connie, and Mary were a tight 3 girl alliance. Jeremy won immunity again. The girls had stuck together and voted out German 4-3. Players instantly sensed challenge strength and grew weary of the players who won immunity's. Chanel won immunity. They feared Jerry could win immunity until the end if they didn't take him out. Jerry voted out 4-2. Gustavo and Mason realized the girls were close together and wanted to break the 3 up with Mason's idol being the last round he could play it. There was no need for Gustavo to play his due to them already having the votes. Chanel won immunity again. After the challenge Gustavo had told Chanel the plan to vote and idol out Mary and seeing how popular of a jury threat Mary could of been Chanel flipped and voted her out 3-2. Coming into the final round of voting Connie wanted to vote Mason off but Chanel wanted to vote Gustavo off, both fearing of their respective target winning in a landslide. Gustavo won immunity. Chanel lied to Gustavo and explained that Connie wanted him out but they could sway it to Mason in an easy clean 3-1 vote. Mason voted out 3-1. Mason voted Chanel Mary voted Chanel Jerry voted Gustavo Rose voted Gustavo Noah voted Chanel Van voted Chanel Kellie voted Gustavo Kurt voted Gustavo German voted Chanel